powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
Why do people constantly abuse the word "ironically" on this wikia? I see it so often. Prime example is here, and because the page is locked I can not edit it. "Super Sentai World has the fourth largest amount of rangers gathered together. The largest amount was in the opening of'' Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' in which almost 182 rangers (the first 34 teams with 15 Sixth Rangers) appeared, the second was the special episode of Turboranger with 53, while the third amount appearing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai with 33, with 25 of them being Red Rangers. Ironically, 16 of them appeared in the other 2 specials with the Turboranger special featuring 11 (Battle Japan to Red Turbo) and 5 in Super Sentai World (Five Red to Ninja Red)." How? How on earth is it "ironic" that a number of Red Rangers turn up in Sentai? It's where they come from. It's not ironic in any shape or form. By NO defintion of the word "ironic" does that apply here. If in doubt, leave it out. Certainly don't use a word if you don't know what it means. Make an account and do it yourselfGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 15:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This particular note is very poorly written. How can you have "almost" 182 rangers? If it isn't the right number, use the correct one, and if you can't find the exact number, go for an estimate ending in 0, such as "over 180 rangers". The writer then includes a bunch of other numbers without clarification. This feels awkward due to the inclusion of how many were sixth and red rangers, which seems unnecessary, and the use of "ironic" is quite incorrect as stated above. A word like "furthermore" or "incidentally". By the way, the same note appears on the Super Sentai World page with slightly adjusted wording. Actually, while looking into the mentioned shows - I've only watched Jetman, Zyuranger and Dairanger so far - I discovered that this whole note is essentially written more accurately in the notes for the Turboranger Special's Glorious Opening Collection. In fact, it actually indicates that Super Sentai World is the fifth largest, due to Super Hero Taisen. Without simply copying that, a better way of writing the above note would probably be along the lines of this: "Super Sentai World is the fifth largest gathering of rangers, with 25 rangers across 5 teams. However, the first episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger features its core team plus all 34 previous sentai teams for more than 180 rangers, making it the largest. The Super Hero Taisen film contains over 170 rangers, making it the second largest. The Kousoku Sentai Turboranger special episode with 53 rangers and the 25th Anniversary movie Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs Super Sentai with 33 (of which 25 were Red Rangers) represent the third and fourth largest gatherings, respectively." The little blurb about the red rangers appearing in multiple specials is not necessarily as their inclusion is implied. However, if you want a true use of the word "ironic", a final sentence could be included as: "Ironically, the sixth Zyuranger's actor does appear in Super Sentai World, but they are playing a different person." This would be considered ironic due to Burai's death not stopping Shiro Izumi from taking part.Hiroshi Mishima (talk) 00:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC)